Thank Me Later
by AirixAram
Summary: So this is just a short little fic because I felt the need to...rated T cuz well you'll need to read it!


**Okay a little author's note here in the beginning. So I've finally been able to catch up on my FMA: Brotherhood, due to the "Poor College Student" syndrome, I found part 1 and 2 for cheap at my local Wal-Mart and it was like Christmas…lol.**

**Anywhoo so I got this idea as I just watched episode 19 "Death of the Undying". In the episode Hawkeye thanks Mustang for saving her and he replies with a thank me later….well it's later. **

Thank Me Later

The day had been a long one, just as the rest before that. Colonel Roy Mustang was just finishing up in his office, before he left he turned off his desk light, plunging the room into darkness. As he walked down the hall he noticed a faint light coming out of one of the rooms.

"That's odd, thought I was the last one here." He approached the door as he commented to himself. He peered in to see Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sitting at the table, the desk light spread its warm light over the paper work that sat undone on her desk. The pen looked untouched as one of her arms hung at her side while the other supported her head. Roy opened the door as she continued to stare at the paper. "Lieutenant?"

It took her a moment to realize she was being addressed, "Sir," She tried to stand to salute but Roy placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her in her chair. "You should still be in the hospital."

"You're right," He leaned against the table, half sitting on it. "But I'll be alright. Nothing a drink won't fix and from the looks of it, you need one to."

Riza started to gather her papers, "Thank you, but no thank you sir. I've got stuff to finish up here tonight."

"Riza, it's on me. Let's go." Roy began to walk towards the door; he noticed she was still sitting at her desk. "Oh and that's an order."

She smiled; he knew she couldn't not follow an order. "You win."

They walked out of the offices and made their way downtown. The only place open at this time of night was the bars, and they were still somewhat crowded with other military personal. "If I have to drink I would like some peace and quiet doing so." Riza commented as they approached the front of the bar.

"Well why didn't you say so." Roy said with a sly smile. "I've got just the place."

Riza knew exactly where they were heading as soon as he took a step forward. So five minutes later when they arrived at Roy's home she wasn't surprised. They climbed the small concrete stairs up to his front door where Roy unlocked it and walked in, as he turned on lights they kicked their shoes off. His house wasn't big by any standards, yet big enough to live. A bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and a living room was all it was but it was one of the few places that Riza considered a safe place.

As she sat down on the sofa Roy walked into his small kitchen and emerged seconds later with two cold beers. He let his coat hang open revealing the bandages underneath that wrapped around his torso and one shoulder like a mummy. "Here ya go." The beer was already opened, Riza took a long swig feeling the cold alcoholic contents slid down her throat into her stomach. It was a good feeling.

Before Roy sat down next to Riza on the small sofa, he walked over and started a fire in the small fireplace. As he did Riza took her jacket off hanging it over the arm of the sofa. They both sat for a while just watching the fire crackle.

"Hey, you okay?" Roy finally asked.

"I should be." Riza replied before taking another swig. "Just a lot of emotions for one day."

"You know, as soon as I step out of that office I'm no longer colonel Mustang." He was looking over at Riza. "I'm just Roy."

"Roy or colonel Mustang, what I call you doesn't change the fact I thought you died today." Roy could tell Riza was trying to keep it together. "I thought you were gone and it scared me."

"I know." The words were almost a whisper as they left his mouth. "I thought for a few seconds there that I was going to."

"Guess the good news is you no longer will be useless on rainy days." She slightly knocked his bandaged hand with her drink.

He let out a small chuckle, "Guess you're right, your job just got easier."

"I don't think so." She downed the rest of her drink before sitting the empty bottle on the floor by her feet. "Roy Mustang, you will and always will need a babysitter."

"Well if they're as cute as you I don't mind." He winked over at Riza who just rolled her eyes.

He still had a slight smirk on his face as he let his head fall back on the back of the sofa; he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He sat for a few moments again just listening to the crackle of the fire when next think he knew he felt weight around him. He opened his eyes to see Riza looking back; she had one leg on either side of him, straddling him. "Can I help you?" The smirk remained on his face.

"Shut up." She leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips. "That's an order." She crashed back down onto Roy with a wave of emotion. The almost empty beer bottle slipped from Roy's grasp and fell to the rug covered floor with a soft thud. He propped himself up a little deepening the kiss slightly. Riza's hands ran down the front of Roy over his toned chest, she felt him quiver when her slightest of touch ran over his wound. She worked her hands back up peeling his jacket off. She broke away from his lips as she made her way down his jaw line and down to his sweet spot. Roy let out a soft groan and he felt Riza smile on his skin.

She came back to his mouth and kissed him one last time before leaning back sitting there, "Thank you."

Roy looked utterly confused as he sat there flushed. "For?"

"Earlier today, I thanked you for saving me and you told me to thank you later." Riza leaned back down resting her head on his shoulder, letting her arms wrap around his torso. "It's later."

"You should get in trouble more often." Roy replied.

"Like I need more reasons to love you," Riza said.

Roy just smiled to himself, after a while of just sitting there Riza stood up taking Roy's hand. She guided him to the bedroom where as they crawled into bed, wearing nothing but their underwear, Roy pulled his little spoon close. And as Riza drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but think there wasn't a safer place in the world than right there in Roy's arms.


End file.
